The Dare
by No Mansion In Miami
Summary: Laura Marano has alway loved R5, especially Ross Lynch. The only problem is that he's 6 years older that her, but as Ross Lynch has sang before, age is overrated. A little game of Truth or Dare changes her life. What was the dare? What will happen at a very special R5 concert? I'll just say she has the adventure of a lifetime… kinda.
1. Chapter 1: The Dare

**Hey! This is my first story. This chapter is 546 words long. I know, I know, I know. It's really short, but it's just the prologue, so it's gonna be short. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. By the way, this story is in Laura's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I was at my best friend's sleepover. We were bored, so we decided to play truth or dare. It wasn't my choice, but I played. We're only 12, so it's not like the dares would be that bad… I hope.

"Ok. Who's going first?" Raini asked. Nobody said anything, we just stared at her. "I guess I'll go first. Vanessa, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure. Truth or Dare?" She looked at Raini with her eyebrows raised. Raini was my best friend, and Vanessa was my sister. My other friends' names are Kyra, Kayla, Kiersey, Carrie, Aubrey, and Jamie.

"Dare," Raini answered right away. She has always been the type of person to take risks, so she's the exact opposite of me, but that's why were best friends.

"I dare you to go pour water on Rico's head," Vanessa said with a smirk. She knew Raini's parents wouldn't be happy if they woke up to screaming.

"Fine," Raini said as she went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. After that, she headed up the stairs to Rico's room. We followed her, so we could make sure she did it. She quickly pours the water on his head and runs out of the room. As we all run down the stairs, we hear a scream. Laughing, we go back to the game.

"Okay, now it's Aubrey's turn," Raini announced smirking evilly. "Truth, or Dare?"

"Hmmm," Aubrey pondered while tapping her chin. "I'm gonna go with truth, because I don't trust you."

"Have you ever made out with a guy?" Of course Raini would ask something like that.

Aubrey blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm not gonna lie, but yes, yes I have. Now it's Laura's turn, so Laura… truth or dare?"

What I say next shocks me.

"Dare," I say confidently.

"Okay Laura, before I tell you your dare I have a another question. Does anyone have some paper and a pen?" Aubrey confuses me when she say this, but I nod and grab some paper and a pen from my sleepover bag. She looks at me questionably for a second then takes them out of my hands. "If you ever go to any R5 concert, when they let the audience ask questions, you will give Ross this paper," she explain's as she gives me the paper. "Then at the meet & greet, you will give Ross this paper," She explain's as she hands me another paper. "By the way, you are NOT allowed to read those papers. Promise me you won't," Aubrey says as she sticks out her pinky finger.

"I promise," I say link my pinky with hers. You might think that we're to old for pinky promises, but I don't care. 'What if I don't go to an R5 concert? What would I with these? Oh, and he's 18 so please tell me what you wrote isn't bad"

"You could throw them away. After you read them of course, and I doubt that it's something bad," Jamie states with a chuckle.

"Yeah!" Kyra and Kayla say simultaneously. They look at each other and laugh.

The girls start talking about shoes or something. Normally I would listen, but I can't stop thinking about the papers. What's written on them?

* * *

**That's it for now. Please review and tell me if I should continue. I hope you liked it! I'll update ASAP.**

**- No Mansion In Miami**


	2. Chapter 2: The Concert

**This chapter has 915 words. It took me an hour to write. I would have wrote more, but I wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy! I would have updated yesterday, but something was wrong with fanfiction. In this chapter Laura is 18 and Ross is 24. It would be legal for them to date.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I'm finally going to my first R5 concert! I've loved R5 since I was 11, and I'm 18 years old now! For a late birthday present, my parents got me R5 tickets! I was also very excited for a different reason. I call it _The Dare_, but anyway that dare from the sleepover about 6 years ago, is finally going to be off my chest. Did that make sense? If not I'll explain a little. I still, to this very day, have the papers that Aubrey wrote, and I never read them, so today I finally get to know what's on them!

Right now I'm in the car with Raini, Vanessa, Aubrey, Kyra, and Kayla. Jamie, Carrie and Kiersey are no longer my friends after an incident 2 years ago that I don't want to talk about. We're headed to the New Year's R5 concert. I can't stop smiling. I'm finally going to meet R5.

As we pull up to the parking lot I can't help but squeal. The girls and I hurry up and get out of the car to get in line as soon as possible. Surprisingly, the line moves quickly.

"Tickets please," The security guard politely says.

"Here you go," I say handing him 5 tickets.

"Go ahead," The security guard replies.

"He seemed nice," Kayla comments. We laugh lightly. As we walk in we see a few people that we know and wave. We got to our spots quickly. Looking around, I became speechless. We were in the front row!

"This is awesome! I can't believe we got front row tickets! Man, I love my mom," I say happily. Why wouldn't I be happy? The girls laugh at my mom comment.

"Please welcome… R5" cheers erupt loudly after the announcer speaks. R5 walks out on stage. They don't look that much different from when I was 12, but still a little different. Ross is a little bit buffer than he used to be.

"What's up guys?" Ross says in the microphone. _The sky_ I think in my head, and laugh quietly. "What better way to start a concert than with an old favorite?" Again, the crowd cheers loudly. "This is _If I Can't Be With You_." I can't help but smile and cheer loudly. That's my favorite song!

It's been an hour since the concert started, so R5 is now doing questions. I know that I have to do this, or Aubrey will do it for me. If Aubrey does it she'll say 'This is her question, she's kinda shy' or something like that really loudly.

"Does anyone have a question?" Riker asks as many hands raise. "How about you" He pointed to a ginger in the back.

"If you had to change your band name, what would you change it to?" That's actually a good question.

"I think I'd change it to ER or something like that. Rydel, take the next question." Riker replies back with a shrug.

"Okay then. Who has a question for me?" Rydel asks with a smile. Many hands raise again. "You." She pointed to a blonde in the middle.

"Tell me the truth. Are you and Ratliff dating?" I suddenly become interested.

"Yes we are. Ross take the next question," I scream happily. I mean who doesn't ship Rydellington? Wait, Ross is next. This is my chance.

"Alright, you know the drill," I raise my hand up quickly. "You," Ross says pointing at me. Instead of asking anything, I hand him the paper. He takes it, reads it and smirks. "Sure," He says taking of his shirt and handing it to me. My eyes widen once I realized that was what was on the paper. I take his shirt and put it on. It's really big on me, but I don't care. I'm wearing Ross Lynch's shirt.

I look at Aubrey. She puts her hands up in defense. I send her a smile and a thumbs up. Seeing that, she laughs. Now I just have to know what's on the other paper.

The concert is over and now there doing meet and greets. For some odd reason Aubrey said we should go to the back of the line, so I did. I looked at her suspiciously.

When we were next I asked Aubrey, "Why did we have to go to the back of the line."

All she says is, "You'll see." What the hell is that supposed to mean. It was our turn now, so I started to sweat a little. I still have no idea what the paper says.

"Hey. You're the girl I gave my shirt to," said none other than Ross Lynch. "It's really big on you, but I think you look cute." I blush what I'm guessing is a deep shade of red. Ross just chuckles. Aubrey nudges me as if telling me _give him the paper_.

"I have another piece of paper to give you," I say shyly. Nice going Laura, you're supposed to be confident.

"You do? Okay then hand it over." I give him it and he smiles. "Do you know what this says?" I shake my head. He turns the paper around to show me, and my eyes widen and my jaw drops. On the paper was…

_Can I have a kiss?_

* * *

**Oooo another cliff hanger! Please review! I'll try and update ASAP. I've never been to an R5 concert, so I don't know how it works. I have a question for all of you.**

**Can you guess what this _incident _is?**

**- No Mansion In Miami**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**This chapter isn't as long as the one before, but you should like this chapter. It's 691 words long. There is a poll on my profile. Please check that out. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the song 867-5309**

* * *

My entire body froze when I realized that I pretty much just asked Ross Lynch to kiss me. I mean of course I want to, but I don't think he would want to kiss me. He's Ross Lynch and I'm just plain old Laura Marano. I looked at him and bit my lip nervously.

"Okay," he said after a while.

"What?" I needed to make sure I heard right. There is no way Ross just said he would kiss me.

"Okay I'll kiss you. You are 18 right?" He questioned looking me up and down, checking me out. I bit my lip again and nodded. "Come here," He said softly. I slowly walked up to him. When I was in front of him, I stopped. He stared deeply into my eyes, cupped my face and kissed me square on the lips. His lips were very soft, I loved it. My arms were around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist as he tried to pull me closer. I started to play with the hair on the nape of his neck, when his tongue swiped across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I shakily parted my lips to give him access. His tongue massaged mine, trying to get my tongue to come out and play. When I did, I heard a cough coming from behind me. It was Kyra.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make-out session, but we need to get put picture and go home before your mom asks why on earth your 20 minutes late," Dang it. I forgot my mom wanted me home by 2 am.

"What time is it?" I ask, blushing yet again. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"It's 1:30 am and it takes about 30 minutes to get home, so let's hurry this up." Vanessa states with a worried look on her face. We quickly pose for the picture and have it taken. Right as I was about to leave Ross turned my around and asked, "Can I have you name and phone number before you go."

"Sure," I say quickly as I grab a small piece of paper and a pen out of my purse. I wrote:

_Laura 876-5309 xoxo_

I gave it to Ross and ran to the car screaming bye as I went. I hopped in the car and buckled my seat belt.

"Drive woman drive," I shouted at Vanessa. I've never been in trouble before. Luckily we got home just in time. The girls were spending the night, so we didn't need to drop them off anywhere. "So… What do you want to do?" I asked bored.

"We want you to tell us everything about the kiss," Raini exclaimed in a 'duh' tone. I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Fine, but only 'cause I love you," They all chuckled. "His lips were so soft. He was being so gentle. He's not one of those guys that shove their tongue down your throat, he actually 'asked for permission' instead of grabbing my butt or something to make me gasp. Ross was just so gentle and caring. I was so perfect. I just loved it," I finished with a smile. I actually thought Ross was just going to give me a quick peck on the lips, not make-out with me

I fell asleep that night with the kiss on my mind. I dreamt about it, so I woke up with a smile on my face. I hope he calls me later. As if on cue, my phone rings. I quickly answer it.

(L=Laura R=Ross)

L-Hey!

R-Hey, this is Ross. Is this Laura?

L-This is she.

R-I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Shave It.

L-That would be lovely.

R-When should I pick you up?

L-As soon as you can get here would be nice. My address is (Insert Address Here).

R-I'll pick you up soon. See you later.

L-See you later. Bye!

R-Bye!

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you liked it. The (Insert Address Here) is because I didn't want to write down a random address and then have it be real. I've never made-out with someone before, so sorry if that part was bad. Please review!**

**IMPORTANT: I won't be able to update everyday. I might be able to update every other day. School is almost back up, but If we keep having snow days I'll be able to update faster. I might update everyday, but I'm just telling you there's a chance I won't.**

**- No Mansion In Miami**


	4. Chapter 4: A Date?

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. I have school and my wifi absolutely sucks. I'll try and update sooner. This chapter is 761 words long, so it's longer than usual. PLEASE check out the poll on my profile! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

After I hang up the phone, I go into the kitchen where the girls are. They're laughing at something I'm guessing Raini said. Once they notice my presence they turn and look at me. It's just awkward silence until Raini decides to speak up…

"So, how was on the phone," she giggles after she says this.

"Ross! He wants to take me to Shave It for some shaved ice," I reply happily. They give me a look.

"He just asked you out on a date," The girls squeal happily, and let me just say, my ears hurt now.

"It's not a date, and I don't think it ever will be," I say sadly. "We may have kissed, but it was only because of the dare."

"I'm sorry, but it seemed like it wasn't that bad, especially sense you got to kiss him. No scratch that, make-out with him." Aubrey days with a smirk. I blush at her comment.

"Well, it's still not a date," Even though I want it to be.

"Whatever, we still get to pick your clothes out," Raini screamed running up the stairs to my room. I sighed. God I just hope that it's nothing to flashy.

"Fine," I wasn't gonna argue Ross will be here soon. "You better hurry he'll be here any minute!"

"Good thing I already know what your gonna wear. Remember, you have to wear it," Raini said. Oh god, what did she pick out?

"Fine, just show me whatever the hell you picked out. I don't have time to argue," I reply running into my closet where she was. There in her hands was a very casual outfit, but I knew it was a bit tighter than I usually wear. "Why that? I have plenty of other things I could wear."

"We want you to wear this, so Ross will notice you. Not to mention it's really cute," She said as she handed me the outfit to put on. I ran to the bathroom to change. Once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was right about it being a little right, but it wasn't to tight. It showed some cleavage, which is something I don't like to show, but I guess I have to deal with it. The skinny jeans I wearing are black and the top is strapless, black with white polka-dots, and to top it off I'm wearing black wedges. It's a lot of black, but I like it.

I walk out to show the girls and they look at each other and start nodding their heads in agreement. They quickly pull me down in my desk chair and put a little bit of make-up on. They made a wing with black liquid eyeliner, put some eyeliner in my waterline, put on a lot of mascara, and a nude lipstick to finish. I don't need foundation, I have what you could call a flawless face. I look in my little mirror and notice my eyelashes are really long! I love having long eyelashes, that's why I bought mascara.

After admiring myself a little bit, the doorbell rings. Yay! Ross is here! I say a quick bye to the girls and run to the door. They giggle as I try to run in my wedges. As soon as I get to the door I open it. Ross was standing there wear a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans that are ripped, and a black leather jacket. We match!

"Hey Laura, you ready to go," Ross asked with his perfect smile.

"Hey Ross, and yes I'm." I say with a smile as well.

We go over to his car. It was a black convertible! Damn, it would be nice to own one of these. Ross opens my door for me, he such a gentlemen. He gets in and starts the car. He's about to back out when I stop him by saying:

"You forgetting something." His facial expression shows that he's confused.

"And what would that be?" He asks looking over at me.

"Your seatbelt genius," He blushes and buckles his seatbelt. I buckled mine when he was getting in the car. "Remember, avoid the worst, put safety first."

"Your such a dork," He tells me smiling. I gasp in mock hurt. "In an adorable way, your adorkable." He covers up. I smile at his new word. This is going to be fun!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE check out the poll on my profile. Review if you want to. I'd like it if you did though…**

**-No Mansion In Miami**


	5. Chapter 5: Shave It & Surprises

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in forever, but I have a good reason. I have school, band, not to mention I'm a procrastinator and my wifi was absolute shit. This chapter is 717 word long. I have another story that I just started. It's called The Make-Up Guru check it out if you want to. Please Review! Speaking of reviews… 40 reviews for 4 chapters is amazing. Thanks to all of you that take the time to review. Please check out the poll on my profile!**

* * *

Shave It isn't far from my house, so we got there in about five minutes. On the way there we were just singing along to the radio. It was fun, but I couldn't stop thinking about what the girls said. Is this a date? Who am I kidding Ross wouldn't want to date me, I'm just plain Laura Marano and he's Ross Lynch, famous singer and musician.

We just pulled into Shave It. I've never heard of this place until 3 weeks ago. Even if I had earlier, I probably would have thought it was a place to get shaved at, not a place for shaved ice. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small, it was perfect size.

Ross being the gentleman he is, opened the car door for me, and held open the door open for me so I could walk in. The first thing that caught my eye was the menu. I wonder how many different favors there are. What flavor caught my eye the most? Strawberry. That was the sent of my shampoo, conditioner and body wash. We walk over to the place where you order. I completely forgot what it was called… whatever.

"Welcome to Shave It! May I take your order?" The very nice cashier asked.

"I'll take my usual, but as for the lady, I'm gonna guess that she wants strawberry. Is that right?" Ross looked over at me. I nodded my head yes. He already knew want I wanted, wow!

"Give me two minutes and I'll be right back," I flash the cashier a smile as she turns to go get our shaved ice.

"How on earth did you know what I wanted? Are you a mind reader? Psychic? Or was it just a lucky guess?" I look at him pointedly.

"Just a lucky guess I guess," I laugh lightly.

"Here you go," the cashier said handing us our shaved ice. "That will be $3.99." I reach into my pocket to grab my wallet when I noticed that Ross was handing his cash over to her. I sighed, there's no point in arguing with Ross about paying for something. "Thank you. Have a nice day!" She waved as we walked back to the car.

"You didn't have to pay you know. I could have payed for myself," I say as we get into the car. Ross, being the gentleman as he is, again, opened the car door for me. Damn it! Why did he have to be so nice, it's to hard to stay mad at him for paying, when I could have.

"I was raised to be a gentleman, so I did the nice thing and payed for you. It's no big deal Laura. I have lots of money," Just drop it, I tell myself.

"What flavor is your shaved ice? All you said was your usual, what' shout usual?" I was just curious.

"I got Root Beer. You could try it if you'd like, but you can't have it all." Was he seriously asking to share his beloved shaved ice with me.

"Can I have a little. I rarely ever drink Root Beer, so I forgot what it tastes like," He smiles and takes a spoon to shovel some of the Root Beer flavored deliciousness. Once there's some on the spoon he brings it toward my mouth, feeding me. I eagerly take what's off the spoon, wanting to taste the shaved ice. It was delicious! Wait a minute! It' setting dark out side, so I go to grab my phone out of my little clutch I brought. I couldn't find it. I look over at Ross with a panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" his voice was full of worry.

"I think I left my clutch inside. Oh god! What if someone stole it?" I started hyperventilating.

"Laura! Laura just calm down. We can go inside and look around. Okay." He looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his. Speechless, I nodded and got out of the car. When we walked in I noticed my clutch on a table. Thank god it was still here. I look around only to see my ex boyfriend Troy Osterberg!

* * *

**So… a cliffy. By the way Troy Osterberg is the guy who played Ethan in the Halloween episode. Please check out the poll on my profile. Please review!**

**- No Mansion In Miami**


	6. Chapter 6: Boyfriends & Backstories

**Hey guys! Guess who's wifi is still fucking up? That's right, mine. Now it's not just the wifi, it's the internet connection completely. This chapter is 954 words long, so it's really long. Someone said something about writing longer chapters, I write them as long as I can, but I'll try writing longer. At least I'm not one of those authors that right like, 100 words and call it a chapter. (I'm not trying to sound mean, but couldn't you right a little longer?) PLEASE check out the poll on my profile, it's about what story I do next. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I ended up hiding behind Ross when I realized who it was.

"Why are you hiding?" Ross asked confused.

"You see that guy over there?" Ross nods. "He's my ex boyfriend, and I don't want him to see me, so can we go back to the car please?" Ross nods and takes my hand while we walk back to the car. I started shaking when I first saw him, so that might explain the reason Ross is holding my hand, but that doesn't explain the electricity that's shooting up my arm right now…

When we got in the car, Ross decided to speak up.

"Is there any reason you don't want to be seen by him?" I nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?" I don't know if I should tell him. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he added once he noticed the look on my face.

"No. I'll tell you," I take a deep breath before I say this.

"Are you sure?" He says, his voice sincere.

"I don't know why, but I trust you," I do trust him, which is weird because I haven't told anyone about the incident. "It started junior year when he asked me out…

Troy was such an asshole when we were dating. He would always be trying to touch my ass or any part of my body, and he told everybody at school that I had sex with him. I'm as virgin as a virgin can be. The farthest I've gone is French kissing and that was yesterday. When I tried to dump him, he said something like 'I decide when this relationship is over' or something close to that. He's also the reason I'm not friends with Jamie, Kiersey and Carrie anymore.

By my last year of high school, I had been dating Troy for a year. I tried to end it the summer before, but he wouldn't let me. He was the quarterback, so almost every girl in school wanted him. Sense it was our 1 year anniversary, I decided to surprise him at his house. As much as I didn't want to be with him, I was still going to celebrate.

When I got to his house, I knocked on the door. No one answered, but I knew he was home. I checked to see if the door was unlocked, and it was, so I walked in. I started to walk over to the stairs, but when I got there I heard voices talking. It was Carrie and Troy.

"This doesn't feel right. Laura's my best friend, I don't want to ruin that," Carrie had said. It sounded like she was sorry for something, but I didn't care. I wanted to know what was going on.

"It's fine Carrie. She'll never find out. I've cheated on her with plenty of girls in the past year, and guess what? I never got caught. Hell, I did Kiersey and Jamie two months after we started dating. We won't get caught, she's oblivious to a lot of shit," This came from Troy. He slept end with Jamie and Kiersey? I knew he was cheating on me, but with three of my best friends.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks. The crying had nothing to do with Troy. I have been best friends with them sense the first grade. How could they betray me like that? I started to run out of the house, but with me being clumsy and all, I knocked over something on they way out.

I got to the door when I heard people coming down the stairs. Quickly, I opened the door and and ran to my car. During the drive home, I must have passed a red light, because a car hit me.

The next day, I woke up in the hospital. The doctor said that I was fine and that I could leave later that day. When the car hit me, it was on the passenger side, so it wasn't direct contact.

"You have some visitors. Would you like them to come in?" The doctor asked. I nodded my head to reply. The first people that came in were my parents and Vanessa. Then, Raini, Kyra, Kayla, Aubrey, Kiersey, Jamie, and Carrie came in. The room was huge, so they all fit.

Raini, Kyra, Kayla and Aubrey came over to me first. They asked if I was okay. My answer to that question was yes, because physically I was okay, but emotionally I wasn't. I could still remember everything that happened.

Kiersey, Jamie and Carrie came over to me next. They were saying how worried they were and that they were just glad I was okay, that was when I exploded.

"Shut up! I know you guys don't give a damn about me! Okay. I also know that Jamie and Kiersey slept with my so called boyfriend, not to mention that he and Carrie are going out behind my back! Do me a favor and leave me alone. I don't mean now, I mean forever. Now get out!" I have never screamed so loud in my life.

They were still standing there shocked, so I used it to my advantage and walk over to them and slapped them. That is something I normally wouldn't do, but I couldn't stop myself. I haven't slapped anyone else before, and I never did. Sense then, I haven't dated anyone. Not because I'm afraid of getting hurt, but because I haven't found the one yet.

* * *

**So now you know what the incident was! Hope you liked it! Read my other story The Make-Up Guru. It only has one chapter right know. 52 reviews for 5 chapters! Thank you guys soooo much!**

**POLL: The poll on my profile is just asking what story I should do next. Please check it out, because as soon as I go to update the next chapter it will be closed. The next update will have the order of the stories for when I publish/complete them. If doing two stories at a time works out good for me, I might put two up, but if it doesn't I won't. Just to be clear, I'm finishing the two stories I have up now before I put anything else unless it's a one-shot.**

**- No Mansion In Miami**


	7. Chapter 7: Comforting & Confessions

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy. I have school, band, I'm a procrastinator, so I've been putting this off. Not to mention I sort of have writers block, but It's not on this story. For any of you that read The Make-Guru, I'm finding it a little hard to write Austin's POV, but I'll put the next chapter up by tomorrow. As a treat for being late on the update, this chapter is really long. This chapter is 2,060 words long. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognize**

* * *

"Wow. Laura I never knew that happened to you, that sounds like it hurts a lot. Getting hurt by someone that close I guess. I know how it feels to get back stabbed by a friend," I frown after Ross says this. He got back stabbed too? I wonder what his story is… I probably shouldn't ask, but the curiosity is killing me.

"Can you tell me what happened to you? You don't have to, but I just want to know. No one that I've met has been back stabbed, and I'd like to hear you story. It sounds weird, but I've always loved hearing dramatic and emotional stories," I look over at him to see that he's smiling.

"It's not weird Laura, it's a little dorky, but not weird. Remember what I said earlier? About you being adorkable? This is one of the reasons why you are, you're dorky, but in an adorable way." I smile at that, but he didn't answer my question.

"You still didn't answer my first question," I decided to point that out.

"I guess I'll tell you what happened. It's only fair. You opened up to me, so I should open up to you. That and I feel like I can trust you with anything," I smiled at his comment. "I was young when it happened and it just so happens it was my first friend, so it hurt a lot. Anyway, I was 4 when my parents decided to move to California and I didn't know how to tell my best friend. I also didn't know how to tell the girl I had a huge crush on at the time…

* * *

I was really good friends with the her, so that only ,are it ten times harder, but eventually told her. She said she didn't want me to go and I believed her. I shouldn't have. She never really cared about me, but she cared about my best friend a lot.

About two days before I left, I finally told my best friend. He acted as if he didn't care if I left or not, and he didn't care. I was so confused at that. Me being me, I just decided to talk to him again the next day.

The next day, I went over to his house. He was having a… play date I guess, with her. Apparently she had a crush on him and he had a crush on her as well, so they were dating, but not dating because we were only 4 at the time. They said they were only my friend because they felt sorry for me. I was so sad that day. When I went home, I cried and cried and cried.

As I got older, I wondered how such young people could do such horrible things. I remember how much their parents disliked me, so I'm gonna guess that their parents put them up to it, but for all I know, the could have done it because of a tv show.

It shouldn't of hurt so much, but they were my first friends." After Ross finished his story I had a few tears streaming down my face. Being back stabbed by your first friends had to hurt.

"That sounds awful. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I thought what happened to me was bad. Wow," Noticing I was really helping anything, I decided to change to subject. "How are your siblings?"

"There great! How's your sister?" Oh great! Small talk.

"She fine. What time is it?" We've been talking for a long time, who knows what time it is.

"It's two o'clock. Do have a certain time you have to be home?" I shake my head no. "Great, I'm taking you to the ice skating rink." The ice skating rink. Oh no!

"Ross, I have absolutely no idea how to skate. Can we please go somewhere else, like the bowling alley or something?" He shakes his head no and starts the car. "Why do we have to go there out of all the places we could go?" I look over at him to see him smiling before he answers.

"You have to learn how to skate. Before you ask why, the reason you have to learn is so you can come with me to Ryland's birthday party. He may be turning 23, but he still loves to skate, and we still love to party." I look at him and sigh. I guess I have to go to a party.

"Why do I have to go. Ryland doesn't even know me," It's true. Ryland wasn't at the meet and greet, so he's never met me, but that doesn't mean he's never heard about me…

"Actually, when I got home my mom wanted to know what happened to my shirt, so I had to tell then, and it just so happens that Ryland was there with them. Not to mention the fact that I didn't stop talking about you when I got home," He mumbled that last part. He couldn't stop talking about me? That's so sweet.

"When will we be at the ice skating rink?" I just wanted to change the topic, I hate when it's awkward.

"We should be there in about… now," Ross says as we pull into the parking lot. Oh my god! This place is huge!

"How big is this place? It looks huge! Wait let me guess… I have no idea," I started to ramble before Ross interrupted me.

"It's really big. Are you ready to have top he time of your life?" He smiles widely as he says this. I swear, he looks like he could be eighteen, but he's twenty-four. Plus, he acts like a sixteen year old.

"If you mean falling on my butt a lot? Then no. If you mean learning how to skate, then maybe," The real reason why I don't want to ice skate is because I've always been afraid of skating, but I guess I have to learn.

"You'll be fine. You have me to teach you," By now we were grabbing our skates. "Even if you do fall, I'll catch you." I blush at this. What he said reminded me of the song Can I have This Dance from High School Musical. The line I started thinking of is:

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

"Ross, could you do me a favor?" He turns to me and nods. "Can you put on my skates for me," I don't know how to put them on.

"Sure." Ross bends over to put my skates on. The skates are black, they matched my outfit. Ross was also wearing black skates.

Once he finished with the skates he holds his hands out for me to grab as I try to stand up. This being my first time on skates, I start to fall. Luckily, Ross caught me.

"I don't think I can do this," I admitted. "This is one of the hardest things I'll ever attempt to do in my life. Ross please don't make me!" I give him my best puppy eyes. God I hope this works…

"I'm sorry, as much as I want to fall for those eyes, I won't. Your either going to learn how to ice skate now, or fall on your butt a lot at the party. It's your choice." He says in a serious tone. I don't want to look like a complete fool in front of his family.

"Can"t you just teach me at the party can't you." That way I don't have to learn now. The real reason why I don't want to learn now is because I want to see if he isn't embarrassed to be seen with me in front of his family.

"I'll teach you how to do some moves at the party, but right now I have to teach you how to balance, because you cling to me the whole time we're skating." I just realized I was still holding onto him. I slowly let go of him only to balance on the skates perfectly. "See your getting the hang of this already!"

"I'm am aren't I? Now how do I move?" I started to become a little bit calmer about doing this.

"Just slide your foot forward, then slide the other one forward. You should just go back and forth like that." He demonstrates what he wants me to do.

"Like this," I say as I start to move forward.

"Exactly! Now you need to learn how to turn just lightly lean to the left." He demonstrates again.

"Like this?" I started to turn to the left. Wow! I'm starting to get the hang of this already!

"Perfect, now you have to stop." I cut him off.

"I'm gonna guess like this." I say as I stop.

"Wow! Laura your a natural. Do you wanna do a few more laps before we leave?" Ross says in a slightly shocked tone.

"Sure! Race ya," I say as I take off skating.

"Not fair," Ross shouts as he starts to catch up to me.

We did about 10 laps before we decided it was time to leave. It was about 5 o'clock when we got in the car. I guess it is true. Time flys when your having fun!

"Do you want to get some food from McDonalds or something before I drop you off, or do you wanna just eat when you get home?" Thank god! I have been craving McDonalds all day.

"We should go to McDonalds!" I may have said that a little to excitedly.

"Okay we'll stop at McDonalds. Do you want to stay in there, or take it to go?" That's a good question.

"It really doesn't matter. I guess taking it to go would be better." I don't want anyone to notice Ross Lynch at McDonalds, everything would become hectic. I would never tell hime that of course.

"Okay then. What do you want?" It's a good thing I've been craving that all day, or it would take forever for me to answer that.

"Chicken nuggets, lots of fries, and a chocolate shake please." He smiles and nods as he pulls into the drive thru.

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" The speaker thing says.

"Can I get two twenty piece chicken nuggets, two large fries, and two large chocolate shakes," Ross orders. I can only eat ten chicken nuggets.

"Ross, I can only eat about ten nuggets before I'm full, especially with as many fries as I'm gonna get," This is kind of embarrassing.

"It's okay. I kinda figured that. I was thinking that we could share one, and I'll eat the other one." Ross says. That's actually really sweet.

"Great! It's a good thing we got take out, because there is no way I'm gonna finish this shake before I get home." He smiles as I say this.

The ride to my house was full of laughter, sharing and a lot of blushing. Our hands touched a lot when we went to grab a chicken nugget. When we got to my house, I was starting to get a little scared of what was gonna happen when I walked in there. I know I'm gonna get trampled on by the girls.

"Thanks for a great day Ross! I had lots of fun," I smile as I say this.

"No problem Laur. Maybe next time you should take your sister and friends, and I'll take my friends and family, and we can all hang out together," Ross says excitedly.

"That'd be great. See you later Ross," I wave as I open the car door.

"See you later Laur," Ross calls out as I open my front door.

As expected, I was being caged in by the girls. They were asking a lot of questions, like: How was it? Why were you gone so long? Did you kiss again? Where the hell have you been? That last one was from my mom. I forgot to tell her I was going out.

I told everyone what happened, including my mom, then I went to bed. It took me three hours to explain everything. I swear those girls will never shut up! I quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you liked it. Please follow, favorite and review. I'll post another chapter soon, but It might not be as long as this one.**

**IMPORTANT #1: The order of the stories I'll post after this and The Make-Up Guru are:**

**1: The Cell Phone Swap - What happens when Ally Dawson swaps phones with Austin Moon on accident? Will love rise, or will he just ask for his phone back?**

**2: Maybe College Isn't That Bad - Austin Moon thought college was going to be the worst time of his life, but when Ally Dawson walks by his whole world changes. Will he realize that college isn't that bad after all?**

**3: Minecraft - What happens when Austin becomes addicted to Minecraft. Or really chatting on Minecraft. What'll happen when he starts chatting with kittycat29? Will "rockstar29 " be able to survive survival mode with his new friend?**

**4: The Angel From Hell - Ally Dawson was far from a normal girl. She had the best grades in school, but she never talked to anyone. Everybody thought she was a goody goody, but will she prove them wrong when she teams up with the powerful Austin Moon.**

**The One-Shot Collection, won't happen. I'm just gonna post One-Shots as a new story, so people can read the summary before they click on the story( (If that made sense)**

**IMPORTANT #2 I'll be posting a story later that wasn't on the poll, but it will be pre-written so I'll update every day. I'll put the summary in one of the next 3 chapters.**

**-No Mansion In Miami**


	8. Chapter 8: Wake-Ups & Worries

**Hey! I know it's been forever, but I have been so sick, and so busy writing the story that will be posted later. It'll be pre-written so I can update a lot. This chapter is really short, but I PROMISE the next one will be longer.**

**Words: 650**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

It's been a week since Ross and I hung out, and we decided our families should hang out. I'm bringing Vanessa, Raini, Kyra, Kayla, Aubrey, and only to make it fair, because I'm bringing almost all girls, I decided to bring my cousin Cody. He's a year older than I am, and he's overprotective when it comes to me. Cody plays the big brother role in my life. Ross said he was bringing Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, and someone named Calum. Ross planned everything, so he texted me his address so we could start the day there.

My parents own a van, so all of us can fit in there, but my parents don't like it when Vanessa drives with a lot of people in the car with her. I never understood why. She's an amazing driver! On the bright side, mom and dad said we could take it. On the other side, they don"t know where we're going. I hate lying to my parents, but I have a feeling that if my dad found out I was hanging out with Ross Shor Lynch, he would flip. Mom on the other hand, would start to fangirl.

We get into the van and head toward Ross' house. I turns out it's only a block away! We pull into the driveway, and I'm immediately in awe at what I see. The moved out of there parents house to live in a three story house. It sounds like a normal house, if you think of one of the stories as a basement (which one is), but If you actually looked at the house you would understand.

I get out of the car quickly and run to the door. I knock a few times before Riker opens the door.

"Hi! You must be Laura," Riker says as he holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Yes I am, and we've actually already met before. Is Ross still asleep?," I state as I shake his hand.

"Yeah he's still asleep. We have met already? Oh! Wait a second! Your the girl who Ross gave his shirt to, not to mention have a make-out session with," I blush at that last part.

"Who had a make-out session with who?" Cody asks as he walks over to where Riker and I are standing. Oh great! He going to get all protective again.

"Laura here had a little make-out session with my little brother Ross. Now that I've told you that, I have one question. Who are you?" Riker says. He is so lucky I'm nice, or I would have slapped him. I look over and see Cody's face start to get red with anger. Oh great! I hope you sensed my sarcasm.

"She WHAT?" Cody shouts. I wasn't expecting that at all. He looks over at me with an expression I can't figure out, but it doesn't look like he's happy. Where is Ross when I need him? As if on que, Ross walk out. How did someone wake him up? He is almost impossible to get up, unless you dump cold water on him.

"What's going on out here?" He asks. He's wearing a yellow t-shirt and some ripped jeans. Even in that he looks hot!

"Apparently Laura has been going around making-out with pop stars," Cody shouts as he turns to Ross. My face suddenly goes pale, and not because there is a chance Cody is about to beat the crap out of Ross. "Laura what do you have to say for yourself,"when I don't answer him he starts to get worried."Laura? What's wrong?" He asks sounding concerned. I don't say anything, I just point across the street.

Across the street, there's Troy walking out of the house. Many memories of what happened in that house popped up in my head. All I'm receiving is confused expressions, so I whisper one word:

"Troy."

* * *

**Again, sorry it was short. The next one will be about 3,000 words or longer. I'll post the summary of the pre-written story in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! It gives me motivation to write and add new chapters!**

**-No Mansion In Miami**


End file.
